saat hujan
by Akarry
Summary: Hujan, halte bus, dan seorang cowok berkacamata./DLDR/untuk belindarimbi13 dan fumate


Hari itu, hujan menggempur bumi habis-habisan; memaksa Percy Jackson untuk segera mencari tempat berteduh. Manik sewarna laut bergerak liar mencari tempat berteduh, sementara kaki terus bergerak—berlari menerjang derasnya hujan.

Puji syukur, Tyche berpihak padanya, tempat berteduh ditemukan; sebuah halte bus yang kini jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa meter. Percy bergegas menghampiri tempat berteduhnya, dan di sana lah, dirinya bertemu dengan seorang cowok berkacamata yang sedang membaca novel.

* * *

.  
.

Percy Jackson and the Olympians (c) Rick Riordan  
.

saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apapun selain keuntungan berupa asupan pribadi.  
.

untuk belindarimbi13 dan fumate tersayang

.

 **Warning:** AU, ooc sangat, typo(s), diksi minim, rush pula, dsb. Silakan tekan tombol _back_ bila tidak berkenan membaca.

 **Summary:** Hujan, halte bus, dan seorang cowok berkacamata./DLDR.

.  
.

* * *

Percy sangat tahu bahwa dirinya terpesona pada si cowok berkacamata dalam sekali pandang. Rambut pirang cepak, mata biru bak langit musim panas, struktur wajah yang nampak tegas, dan luka yang tertoreh di bibir tipis sang pemuda membuatnya nampak ... menakjubkan.

Merasa dipandangi, si cowok berkacamata balas menatap Percy; mengakibatkan Jackson salah tingkah.

Hening melanda. Percy memutuskan mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat. Berdeham singkat, sebelum akhirnya melontarkan sapaan serta kalimat tanya. "Hai. Aku Perseus Jackson—biasa dipanggil Percy, tapi. Kau?"

Kerutan hadir di dahi si cowok berkacamata, dipandanginya Percy lekat-lekat. "Oh. Uhm, hai, aku Jason Grace." Balas Jason.

Percy tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak nyengir. Ia duduk di samping Jason Grace. Biarlah dirinya terkesan SKSD. Peduli amat.

"Berteduh juga?"

Jason mengangguk. Novel yang sedari tadi ia baca, dimasukkan dalam tas. Mendapati Percy agak menggigil karena basah kuyup; Jason melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan, menyampirkannya di bahu Percy.

Wajah Percy memanas. Mendapat perlakuan semanis itu; siapa, sih, yang tidak melayang? Percy mengeratkan pegangan di jaket Jason, selanjutnya berterimakasih dengan tulus. Aduh, pemuda _blonde_ di sampingnya benar-benar baik.

Jason tersenyum, dan Percy makin terpesona. Iris sewarna laut bertemu dengan yang sewarna langit. "...apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang, Grace?" Percy kembali bertanya, tidak mau terjerat lebih dalam pada pesona seorang Grace.

Mata Jason membulat, nampak terkejut. "Kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Yaa. Soalnya kelihatan," balas Percy, diselingi cekikikan. Dirinya benar-benar menikmati kebersamaan bersama Jason Grace.

"Ahh. Iya. Aku sedang menunggu kekasihku,"

Entah mengapa, Percy merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Gelak tawa Jason terdengar, "Jelas tidak. Aku malah bersyukur kau mengajakku ngobrol begini. Aku bisa mati bosan kalau menunggu sendiri di tengah hujan lebat begini."

Percy turut tergelak.

Jason mengamati wajah Percy secara mendalam, "Kau nampak lelah sekali," punggungnya yang sedari tadi tegak, kini bersandar pada bangku yang tersedia di halte, "apa tugas kuliahmu segitu banyaknya?"

"Begitulah. Darimana kau tahu kalau aku kuliah?"

"Yaaa. Kita nampak nyaris seumuran. Jadi kusimpulkan kalau kau kuliah. Aku jurusan hubungan internasional, omong-omong. Kau?"

"Oseanografi."

"Sungguh? Pacarku juga ambil jurusan itu."

Sekarang, ganti Percy yang kelihatan kaget. "Benarkah?" dan anggukan Jason membalasnya.

Selanjutnya, mereka sibuk mengobrol mengenai aktifitas kuliah mereka. Mengabaikan bus yang sedari tadi berlalu-lalang, serta hujan yang kini reda. Mereka menikmati saat-saat mereka bersama, hanya berdua.

"Jadi, setelah mengerjai dosen itu, Valdez dihukum?" Percy menyeka air yang timbul di sudut mata akibat tertawa. Sungguh, cerita Jason mengenai temannya, Leo, yang mengerjai dosennya dengan alat-alat _ajaib_ buatan sendiri membuatnya tertawa!

"Begitu, deh. Aku heran, kenapa dia bisa punya nyali mengerjai seorang dosen."

"Itu namanya, Hidup dengan Berani."

Jason melirik jam tangan yang melingkar cantik di pergelangan tangan—hadiah dari pacarnya, "Oke, Percy," ia menggantung ucapan.

Percy hanya berkedip.

"Berhenti main-main, oke? Kita sama-sama tidak ada kelas besok; jadi, lebih baik kita kencan sekarang, _Kekasihku_." Tolong berikan penekanan pada kata 'Kekasihku'.

Paras Percy berubah jadi masam. Semacam tidak rela mengakhiri sandiwara yang menurutnya menarik ini. Alhasil, dirinya menggerutu mengenai betapa tidak asyiknya seorang Jason Grace.

Jason hanya terkekeh, tangan besarnya mengacak rambut Percy yang sejak awal sudah awut-awutan, menimbulkan semburat merah yang kembali muncul di pipi Percy.

"Jadi, ke mana kita akan pergi?" Percy melontarkan kalimat tanya guna melenyapkan semburat merah nakal.

Yang ditanya nampak berpikir, kemudian berdiri; matanya terfokus pada eksistensi makhluk berambut hitam di sebelah, "Mari kita ke restoran terlebih dulu. Aku sudah lapar karena terlalu lama menunggumu."

Cengiran Percy muncul, setuju dengan keputusan Jason. Setelahnya, ia berdiri, turut dan menggenggam tangan Jason. Kebahagiaan terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Mau tak mau, Jason tersenyum. Aaah, dirinya rindu bukan main pada kekasihnya ini. Untuk beberapa saat, si _superman blonde_ terdiam; menyebabkan Percy kebingungan.

"Percy,"

"Apa?"

"Bisa-bisanya kau terlihat sakit hati waktu aku bilang bahwa aku sedang menunggu pacar."

"Kan akting!"

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 **a/n:** Ceritanya wb, tapi maksa nulis karena punya hutang fanfiksi untuk mba bel dan pumet. Dan, jadilah fiksi singkat alur _rush_ , lagi, entah untuk keberapa kali. Wahai wb, cepatlah sirna; wahai libur, cepatlah tiba, kembali.

tbh benar-benar mau nulis baaaaanyaaaaaak banget tahun ini. Tapi, ya, kendala di mana-mana. WB, jam sekolah padat, pas pulang langsung tepar, tugas-tugas menghantui—gimana nanti pas saya kuliah, aduuuh. ;;;;

wah, jadi curhat.

Eh. Btw, Tyche itu bentuk yunaninya fortuna, kan? Moga bener.

dan, terimakasih sumbangan _prompt_ nya, fuyuhanacherry, teman rl saya! kupakai _prompt_ mu yang hujan, halte, dan megane. :))))

oke, sekian dari saya. Semoga fanfiksi ini menghibur kalian!


End file.
